Trader (Structures)
Trader (Structures) sometimes referred to as structures trader, architect or shipwright, is one of four trader professions. Structure traders specialize in various large item construction including structures, installations, ship chassis, and ship components as well as small items including furniture and decorative art. Structure traders can also reverse engineer ship components found as space loot. Skill progression At CL18 Fundamentals V, you can begin to craft items that you would see on the bazaar. This is an easy way to make credits for your future in crafting (to get the necessary resources). Specialization Structures incorporates the two heaviest users of resources into one branch of trader. For this reason, the majority of Structures traders are either shipwright or architect, not both. There is no obvious overlap between the two crafting professions and in choosing Structures, one should have in mind if you plan to do more ship building or more architect. Architect Architects create deeds for player houses, player city structures, factories, harvesters and furniture Architects have the advantage of being able to create their own mining installations, which means they are quite self-sufficient provided they can find credits to pay maintenance costs. The three major branches of architectural work are; housing, furniture, and harvesters: * Player housing is created by architects and sold in a deed form. These deeds are then used by players to construct their own abodes. Happily enough for the architect, the interior of these homes can then be decorated with, among other things, furniture that an architect crafts. For this reason, selling homes side by side with furniture is a common practice. The array of furniture available is vast, and it includes lighting, candles, statues, fountains, chests, and other decorative items. Many schematics for these items are gained through leveling, others are looted, and some are Chu-Gon Dar Cube items from mustafar. Currently, resource quality for housing and furniture is not factored into the results (there was a time when resource quality affected durability, and the option to experiment on durability still exists but has no in game value). The resource issue with crafting housing is the volume of resources needed, which can be large if you run a busy shop. * The crafting of harvesters differs from furniture and housing in that it requires full immersion into the experimentation and resource "game within a game" aspect of trader. The harvester quality is dependent on your skill as an architect; many things go into this, but primarily obtaining the right kind of resources will be the limiting factor. Shipwright Shipwrights can create space ship hulls and space ship components, ordinance launchers, (and ordinance) counter-measure launchers, (and counter-measures), and every ship component except for Astromech droids Flight Computers can be made by shipwrights as well (these are made by engineers). The crafting profession of shipwright made its debut with JTL and has remained unchanged with the CU and the NGE. For this reason it is arguably the most intricate, the most complex, and the most difficult to fully master (of course the challenge makes it immensely enjoyable as well). There are at least four paths commonly followed by shipwrights. The first, and the rarest, is to become a complete shipwright, selling crafted components, chassis, and re-engineered components. Another, more common path, deals only with crafted components and leaves the re'ing to those who have the time to pilot. A third path deals almost exclusively with Reverse Engineered goods, but perhaps dabbles in other area. This brand of shipwright is usually a pilot first, crafter second, and may have mastered structures exclusively for the opportunity to re premium components for themselves and friends. A fourth path is the chassis path, usually available only to those with massive amounts of resource harvesting power. Within the crafted component path shipwrights usually can be divided into those supplying cheap grinding gear (which is variable in quality) and those who craft top end stuff. The division is primarily dictated by length of time that the shipwright has been crafting and the dedication to the craft. To make the best parts it usually takes months of buying and harvesting of quality resources. Setting out as a new shipwright to craft top end stuff is not a reasonable goal. While shipwright can be a daunting profession, there are a few entry level crafts that can be immediately successful. Heavy Variant Chassis, requiring asteroidal resources, are usually hot sellers and few full time shipwright have time to harvest their own asteroids. Ordinance, such as missile packs, if priced right, sell well and do not require exotic resources. Chassis themselves do not require premium resources in most cases, just lots of them. Structures expertise See also *Structure schematic Category:Trader